


à trois

by Comp_Lady



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Other, Semi-Public Sex, THE THREESOME IS THE FOCUS PEOPLE, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, but only hinted in this piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comp_Lady/pseuds/Comp_Lady
Summary: Ben makes bank at mob parties, even if the main players aren't there to tip him. He's always delighted to serve George Washington's inner circle though, he just never expected to meet Mr. Hamilton'swife.





	à trois

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wellreadfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellreadfan/gifts).



> The underage warning is there because in the timeline of the overall verse Ben would be roughly **about 17 years old.** Ages are gonna be all over the place in this verse, NGL.

Ben makes bank at mob parties, even if he doesn’t go home with a client at the end of the night. Tonight Mr. Washington’s usual VIP area up in the loft is roped off, the curtains that are usually pulled back to allow a view of the main floor are closed. No admittance to anyone uninvited by the boss himself. The guards at the end of the staircase had given Ben apologetic shrugs before directing him back to the main floor. So he spun the poles and flirted and danced instead. Treating it like any other night in the club.

It’s the end of the night, out on the main floor the mob men are slouching lazily in their seats. Or straight up passed out across bench and table. Slowly filtering out of the club one by one and pair by pair. The dressing rooms are pretty packed right now. The girls and boys that aren’t going home with a client taking their time wrapping their stuff up at their mirror. Cleaning off makeup, changing into their street clothes, counting their tips. Ben’s taking a breather before doing one final round on the floor, sorting tips into his little lock box in the dressing room, when he’s informed of the special request. One of the other girls sidling up to him at his mirror.

“Big Momma says you got a VIP request. In the Silver Star booth,” she says, dabbing at her lipstick in her reflection.

“It’s not VIP if it isn’t in a VIP room, now get out of my mirror.”

_ “Whatever. _ Same difference. Momma said it’s someone important so don’t drag your ass.”

Ben scoffs and tucks the box away safely in the little mounted safe hidden under his counter. One last double check that his outfit and makeup are in proper order. Then he’s out on the floor again, adding a little extra sway to his hips as he winds his way to the curtained booths.

They’re a sort of middle ground between the open layout of the main floor and the VIP rooms with their solid lockable doors. The curtains were thin, but weighted enough that they couldn’t be kicked up easily. The color of the curtains dictated how well those outside the booth could see the occupants. The Silver Star sat a little on the transparent side.

Currently Ben could see the shadowy form of one person, lounging lazily.

_ ‘Gameface’ _ Ben thinks, smoothing his expression into something sweet and sultry that always gets the mob boys to coo over him. Important could mean any number of the men here, don't want to fuck things up by insulting one of them. He slips between the divide in the curtains with a fluid movement.

_ “Mr. Hamilton!” _

Ben dives into the booth, hopping the squat little block pretending to be a table, to curl up against the Right Hand’s side. Alex wastes no time hauling Ben over to straddle his lap and start kissing along his neck.

“It’s Alex to you kid. How many time do I gotta tell you?” Alex admonishes with a swat. Firm enough to get Ben squirming in his lap.

“Sorry, I just keep forgetting! I thought you’d be with Mr. Washington,” Ben says with a pout.

“Not when he’s dealing with Adams. Stab a man once and you get banned from meeting with him,” Alex murmurs between kisses and nips.

Ben giggles, enjoying the attention, and rolls his hips. It’s not business to know why Alex is so late to the party. He’s pleased when Alex groans and slips his hands inside Ben’s shorts to squeeze his ass, making him grind down on the bulge in Alex’s slacks.

“So is this the pretty little thing I’ve heard so much about?”

Ben startles at the new voice, turning towards the source as Alex chuckles against his neck. It’s a woman. Ben thinks he may have seen her before? On the front page of the paper? Probably? Never in the club before, he knows that for sure. Her long black hair is braided and pinned into an updo that sits at the nape of her neck, held there by several jeweled pins. Her dark eyes glitter in the low light as she looks the pair of them over.

“Betsey, darling, this is Benny. Benny, this is Eliza, my wife.”

Ben goes stiff in Alex’s hold, suppressing the urge to run. Most of the men that were in the club had wives, most of the men that been his client in the past had wives, it was a known fact. They were the little bit of fun on the side, they did what the wives weren’t willing to do. Like an amusement park ride, they were enjoyed and then left behind. They weren’t supposed to  _ ever _ meet the wives.

And yet here is the wife of Alexander Hamilton, the right hand of George Washington. Staring him down with inscrutable eyes.

“You’re such a sweet looking little thing, with those blue eyes. No wonder my husband goes on about you so much.”

Ben’s heart thuds in his chest. Alex slouches a bit in the seat and slides a hand up Ben’s back, forcing Ben to lay down against his chest. Her fingers are cool when she reaches out to grab his chin and force him to look her in the eye. Alex’s arm around his waist and the hand on his back keeping him in place.

“Such pretty lips,” she murmurs, dragging her thumb across his bottom lip. “What are your rules, Benny?”

Something in Ben’s mind short circuits a bit, “Um… uh, I don’t get naked on the main floor, tips before any dances or… um...  _ stuff _ happens, no photo or video, and no penetration. I can- uh, I can be flexible with the first three for Inner Circle members.”

She moves closer, the sweet scent of her perfume seems to fill the small space. Eliza slips her thumb in his mouth and Ben starts to suck without being asked, whimpering when he feels Alex’s dick twitch against him through the fabric of their clothes.

“That’s good, good to know what rules are in place. Which can be broken. You see, Benny, I love my husband very much. He’s my favorite little slut,” she punctuates this by pulling Alex into a searing kiss, her free hand cradling the back of his head. Ben can’t peel his gaze from the slide of lips and tongue, dick straining against his sequined shorts. When she turns away from the kiss Alex drops his head against her neck, kneading Ben’s ass almost absent mindedly.

“And he’s told me  _ so much _ about you these past months I decided enough was enough. I needed to see what he was keeping from me. I have no issues with him being a slut but he needs to remember that he’s  _ my _ slut first, and that I like to watch.”

Ben nods, he’s sure what he’s agreeing with but he feels he should nod.

“I want you to put on a little show for me. You’ve shown me you’re talented with your mouth, and I think those pinks lips would look beautiful around my husband’s cock.”

Eliza pulls her thumb out of his mouth, primly wiping it on a napkin before pulling a folded wad of bills out of her purse. Handing it over to Ben with a smirk. “Two thousand, with a tip if you do well of course.”

“Yes Ma’am,” Ben whispers, setting the cash on the little table before sliding his way down Alex’s body to kneel between his spread legs. Mouthing at the dark spot already forming on the front of his slacks. He hears Alex curse above him, can feel Eliza’s gaze. Ben doesn’t want to waste too much time on teasing, it isn’t long before he’s undoing the button and pulling down the zipper with his teeth. Freeing Alex’s cock and stroking, collecting the precum leaking from the head to slick his hand.

Ben starts with little kitten licks, lapping at the head, watching the Hamiltons through his eyelashes. Eliza holds one of Alex’s hands in hers as she whispers into his ear, his other hand grips the seat for dear life. She smirks down at Ben.

“Good boy, keep that up. Alex deserves a bit of punishment for keeping this from me for so long.”

Alex’s returning whine goes straight to Ben’s dick. He’s never seen Alex at the beck and call of anyone but Mr. Washington, but it is clear that Mrs. Hamilton has him wrapped around her finger.

So he alternates. Small little kitten licks and light sucking kisses to the head, sweeping away gathered precome every so often. Slowly sneaking in broad licks to the underside. Ben is glad to take his time; Alex’ cock is wonderful, by far his favorite to suck out of Mr. Washington’s Inner Circle. The noises Alex makes above him just heightening his own arousal.

He takes Eliza’s hand threading into his hairs as his cue to move on. Wrapping his lips around the head and sucking, leisurely bobbing his head in time to her tugs on his hair. The pace she sets is slow, giving Ben plenty of time to dig out all his little tricks on use him. By the time his nose is brushing dark curls Alex is sobbing for release.  _ Actually begging _ Eliza to be allowed to come.

She just coos at him, turning her smirk from Ben to him.

“Now, now honey. This is for me, remember? You’ll come when I say so, I know you can hold out until then.” Alex twists his hand out of hers, sliding it up her thigh to slip under the hem of her dress. Eliza gasps, a crack in her perfect composure as she bucks against his hand, her grip on Ben’s hair tightening. 

It sparks an idea in the back of Ben’s mind. Slowly Ben slinks his hand over from where it had been resting on Alex’s thigh, watching Eliza’s face for any negative reaction as he slips his hand along Alex’s arm. Following the path it takes under her dress. Eliza laughs when he pauses at the edge of the soft velvet fabric, silently waiting for her approval.

She spreads her legs that little bit more. “Go on then pretty boy,” she says breathlessly.

It’s all Ben needs, slipping his hand under her skirt and blindly feeling for her folds. Humming around Alex’s dick when he finds his mark, tracing with light touches until he finds her clit. He circles it with his thumb, fumbling his way until Alex switches hands to cover his own. Wordlessly showing Ben how to best please Eliza. Guiding his fingers into her pussy, crooking them just so in order to pull light breathy gasps from her and have her bucking down against their hands. Her hand leaves his hair to grab Alex’s thigh, squeezing tight as they work in tandem to bring her to her peak.

She’s beautiful.

It’s all Ben can think as he watches her come. Face slack and mouth drawn into a silent ‘o’ as she fucks herself on their fingers, stray strands of hair falling into her face. Instead of sagging back against the seat she leans forward to thread her fingers through Ben’s hair again, pulling his head back until just the tip of Alex’s dick is in his mouth.

“Ready?” she whispers.

Ben hums in assent.

Eliza strokes her other hand through Alex’s hair. “Come for me, baby.”

Alex does, and Ben sucks him through his orgasm, opening his mouth occasionally for Eliza to see the cum before he swallows it down.

Once Alex is spent Ben pulls back, wiping his mouth with a shaking hand. That was intense. More than he thought it would be.

“Benny, dear.”

Eliza’s soft voice draws him out of his thoughts. She’s scooted over a bit on the bench seat and is patting the open space between her and Alex.

“Up off the floor, dear. Lay down.”

Ben is hesitant but he doesn’t say anything as he climbs up onto the seat. Laying with his head in Eliza’s lap and his legs draped across Alex’s. His cock throbs, aching for even the slightest bit of attention. Alex isn’t helping, palming Ben’s cock through his shorts so that the sequins flip back and forth. The grip he has on Ben’s legs stops him from getting any purchase, all he an do is whine and wiggling under the onslaught.

Above him Eliza smooths her hair back, eyes catching on Alex’s ministrations. She doesn’t say anything. Just snags her purse, pulling out another thicker wad to bills and setting it next to the first. She pulls something else out, but palms it before Ben can see.

“Benny, do you have anyone staking claim for the night? Any  _ clients _ already lined up?”

Ben shakes his head, groaning as Alex gives his cock a squeeze.

“Alex, darling?”

“Yes Betsey?”

“Go let Momma Morten know that Benny has clients for tonight, we’re taking him home.”

Alex laughs, leaning over Ben to kiss Eliza. He gives Ben’s trapped cock the lightest of taps before slipping out of the booth.

“You didn’t think we were done with you, did you?” She croons, slipping her free hand into his shorts to give his cock a squeeze. “I haven’t even had a chance to see you put this to good use yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> [A follow up has been posted on tumblr for Kinktober2017](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com/post/166108092961/kinktober-day-5)


End file.
